Sellos
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: A Kushina siempre se le han dado mal los sellos de manos. No importa si es el sello más fácil como el más difícil de hacer. Por ello, su mejor amigo ha decidido darle alguna que otra clase de apoyo. Lo que este no sabe es que así solo empeora las cosas. ¡Pobre Minato!


**Sellos**

 **Autor del Fanfic:** Gale el Remolino.

 **Autor del anime:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anime / Manga:** Naruto.

 **Aviso: Esta historia está clasificada como: M por obvias razones. Eje eje… porno ejem ejem. ¡Hay! ¡Qué malo es el asma!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, espacios y (en esta ocasión) sellos de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por ello, no cobro por hacer esta historia, si no que escribo para el disfrute propio y ajeno.

 **Comentario del autor:** Si, lo sé. Un poco tarde para comenzar a escribir estas historias sobre Minato y Kushina. Supongo que seguiré siendo de la época tardía haga lo que le haga. Pero bueno. Espero que esta historia esté a un nivel soportable.

 **Agradecimientos:** Quiero agradecer sobre todo los miembros que en su tiempo llevaron a cavo el "movimiento" Naranja. También quiero agradecer especialmente a _aniyasha_ (no me conoce), _Kristall Blauw_ (no me conoce), y _Tsukigime12_ (no me conoce). A veces siento que voy a llorar por no haber estado allí cuando se crearon tantas historias tan maravillosas. Pero bueno, me esforzaré por dar lo mejor de mí.

 **Resumen:** A Kushina siempre se le han dado mal los sellos de manos. No importa si es el sello más fácil como el más difícil de hacer. Por ello, su mejor amigo ha decidido darle alguna que otra clase de apoyo. Lo que este no sabe es que así solo empeora las cosas. ¡Pobre Minato!

 **Y ahora, sin más que añadir:**

-¡Kushina!- Gritó de nuevo el maestro a su alborotada alumna.

-¡No me grites, en serio!- Contestó bastante intimidada una Kushina de 16 años de edad con muy poca paciencia para la clase especial de sellos con su profesor particular.- Lo he hecho bien.

-No lo has hecho bien. Se supone que el sello de la rata debe ser con la mano derecha abrazando los dedos índice y corazón de la izquierda.

-Es exactamente como lo he hecho.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Tú lo has hecho al revés!

-¡Pero si es lo mismo! ¡¿Qué más da que sea con la derecha a que sea con la izquierda?!

-Kushina, esto no puede seguir así. Los sellos manuales deberías haberlos aprendido nada más entrar en la academia ninja. Hay niños que tienen diez años menos que tú y que ya conocen algún que otro sello. Ya eres bastante mayorcita para aprender a utilizarlos correcta y debidamente. Como no te aprendas los sellos antes de mañana, quedarás expulsada temporalmente de tu equipo hasta que sepas utilizarlos bien.

La chica soltó un bufido al recordar las palabras que su maestro le había dicho dos horas antes mientras iba paseando por las calles de Konoha. Expulsada. Esa palabra se le clavó como el aguijón de una avispa gigante de 2 metros en el estómago, que por cierto lo tenía vacío. Se dirigió al Ichiraku Ramen para pedir un gran tazón de este.

Minato vio ha Kushina comer en la tienda tiempo después y decidió acercarse a hablar con ella.

-¿Qué tal, Kushina?- Saludó el rubio.

-Hola Mina-chan.- Respondió la chica secamente mientras bebía el caldo de su tazón y pagaba la cuenta.

-¿Estas desanimada?- Preguntó con inocencia el chico.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Preguntó confusa Kushina.

-Hoy solo te has comido cuatro tazones extra grandes de Miso Ramen. Normalmente llegas a nueve o doce.- Respondió sin más Minato.

-¡En serio!- Suspiró cansada la pelirroja.- Ese profesor es más agobiante que estar dentro del estomago de una serpiente gigante.

-¿Qué profesor?- Interrogó curioso Minato.

-Me han asignado un profesor particular para que aprenda a hacer los sellos manuales correctamente. Dice que si mañana no hago los doce sellos bien me expulsará de mi equipo. ¡En serio! ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?! ¡No hace más que estar encima de mí!

Por alguna razón a Minato empezó a hervirle la sangre. No fue porque tuviera un profesor, ni porque a su mejor amiga se le dieran mal los sellos, no. Fue por algo más simple. De hecho el rubio debía reconocer que desde hace tiempo llevaba sintiendo algo más que amistad por su mejor amiga. Cualquier movimiento o frase que esta dijera o pronunciaba, por más simple que fuera, lo hacía delirar. Pero volviendo al tema, fue algo que ella dijo lo que inicio su estado de fantasías. La oración clave: "¡No hace más que estar encima de mí! ¡Encima de mí! ¡De mí! ¡Encima! ¡Encima de mí! ¡Quiero que estés encima de mí, Minato!" Minato se dio cuenta de que su temperatura corporal había comenzado a aumentar en proporción a sus pensamientos. Apartó a estos de su mente de un golpe mental en cuanto sintió que Kushina clavaba su violácea mirada en los azules ojos de él. Se preparó para lanzar una de las múltiples excusas que tenía en su repertorio cuando se quedaba embobado viendo a su amiga y esta lo descubría:

-Estaba pensando que, si quieres, puedo ayudarte a aprenderte los sellos. A mí se me dan bien. En realidad es bastante fácil.-Dijo con velocidad el rubio.

-¡¿En serio?!- Kushina se abalanzó sin previo aviso para abrazarlo y este tuvo, por la fuerza, que sujetarla las caderas para que estas no hicieran roce con las suyas. Si aumentaba su temperatura solo con mirarla, no quería ni saber qué ocurriría si una cierta zona recibía contacto con cualquier parte del cuerpo perteneciente a la pelirroja.-¡Gracias, Minato! ¡Te debo una!- Kushina se separó de Minato y se levantó. –Entonces nos vemos en tu casa cuando el sol se empiece a poner naranja.- Dijo esta para luego salir corriendo cual remolino mientras sacudía la mano en señal de despedida. - ¡Y no llegues tarde!- Gritó a lo lejos.

Minato suspiró inconscientemente. Ahora podía estar más cerca de Kushina si la daba clases… Un momento. Minato reflexionó un poco lo ocurrido. ¡Cerca! ¡Clases de sellos manuales! Sabía cómo se enseñaban esas cosas. ¡Demasiado cerca! ¡Estaría demasiado cerca de Kushina! ¡No creía poder soportarlo! ¡Probablemente estallaría, lo mandaría todo a la mierda y se la comería a besos! ¡Luego la chica, sorprendida ante tal descarado acercamiento y consecuente roce, le regalaría una patada al amiguito que Minato tenía ya erguido en su oscuro y apretado lpantalón y se largaría corriendo para, próximamente, no volverlo a hablar en la vida! Bueno, o a lo mejor no ocurría eso. Pero es de Kushina de quien se trataba, lo más probable es que hiciera eso. Más bien, y si lo pensaba detenidamente, es lo que toda mujer en su sano juicio haría ante un arranque de lujuria por parte del sexo opuesto.

-¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!- Pensaba el chico, pues obviamente, su caballerosidad y buenos modales no le dejaba pronunciar tales vocablos en público, que de ser lo contrario lo hubiera hecho.

Kushina esperaba impacientemente en casa de su mejor amigo la llegada de este. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Minato fue el primero de la academia ninja. Además era muy bondadoso y nunca se negaba a ayudar a los demás. Esperando y pensando, Kushina se preguntó si los sellos tenían truco. ¿Era por ejemplo relacionar un sello con coger un boli? Bueno, a lo mejor podía probar a abrazarse los dedos índice y corazón antes de beber de un vaso de agua. O a lo mejor era un pensamiento fugaz pero lleno de ingenio lo que hacía que el sello le saliera mejor. Un pensamiento fugaz pero lleno de ingenio…

-Solo soy el alma de un león que duerme en una caja de cerillas.- Fue el único pensamiento fugaz e ingenioso que cruzó por su mente antes de darse cuenta de que había alguien respirando a su espalda.

-¿En qué piensas?- Minato miraba a la chica que estaba sentada en el sofá y alzó una ceja.

-Nada. No es nada.- Contestó abruptamente. Kushina procesó la presencia de Minato cuando este estaba muy cerca de ella. Aunque si ella lo pensaba bien, la hubiera gustado encontrárselo más cerca. -¿Bueno, qué? ¿Empezamos?- Preguntó en un hábil intento por evadir la situación.

-De acuerdo.- Minato se sentó en el sofá con ella a una distancia no muy prolongada pero si la suficiente por no hacer un contacto "accidental". – Lo primero que debes saber es…

Minato fue abruptamente interrumpido por Kushina:

-Tú solo haz el sello y yo intentaré copiarte.

Minato suspiró: -Kushina. No vas a aprenderte los sellos si solo…

Otra vez fue interrumpido por la chica:

-Probemos a mi manera y si no sale pues a la tuya.

Al final, el de ojos celestes suspiró derrotado y se dispuso a hacer el sello con lentitud. Juntó sus dos manos como si fuera a orar, seguidamente, las giró hasta que estas, en vez de apuntar al techo, apuntaran al suelo y cerró los dedos en una especie de semipuño con los dos pulgares doblados y besándose entre sí. Minato comentó: -I.

Kushina, que había estado imitando desde el inicio las manos de Minato, lo miró extrañado: - ¿I? ¿Qué significa I!

-Es el nombre del sello. Se llama: I.- Explicó Minato, luego añadió: - Significa literalmente: Jabalí. A mi parecer es el sello más simple de los doce que existen.

-¡Increíble! ¡En serio!- Exclamó con admiración Kushina. Luego miró su sello: - Este es el sello del jabalí.- Miró a Minato.- ¿Conoces algún otro sello así de fácil?

Minato sonrió con ternura a la chica y miró sus manos. Entrelazó todos sus dedos y los dobló sobre la otra mano de forma que el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda fuera el primero en verse y el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha el último, después los alzó de nuevo frente a su pecho y mirando al cielo como si estuviera, de nuevo, orando.- Mi.

Kushina volvió a imitar todos sus movimientos y preguntó: ¿Qué significa Mi?

-"Mi" significa: Serpiente.- Contestó Minato.

Kushina hizo una mueca.- No me gusta. Me recuerda al amargado de Orochimaru.

Una pequeña risa escapó por los labios del rubio y la chica a su lado no lo pasó desapercibido.

-Este también es fácil.- Minato cerró su mano derecha en un puño, lo colocó frente a su pecho y con su mano izquierda, completamente abierta y con los dedos juntos, la situó encima del puño, haciendo contacto entre estos.- Este es…

-¡Es el sello del perro! ¡Es mi favorito!- Gritó Kushina en todo su orgullo mientras hacía el sello levantándose del sofá y sentándose en las piernas de Minato colocando su sello con sus manos.- ¡Es este! ¡¿A que es este?! ¡En serio!

Minato rió levemente.- Al revés.- Corrigió este mientas cogía las manos de su amiga y las colocaba bien.- Sí, es el signo del perro y su nombre es…-Minato entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Kushina estaba haciendo contacto en una zona que nunca debería haber tocado.- Mierda.- Masculló Minato entre dientes. Esta vez sus buenos modales lo salvaron de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero aun así no puedo evitar desfogarse un poco pronunciándolo en voz baja.

Kushina lo miró confundida.- ¿Has dicho algo, Minato?- Preguntó con inocencia.

-Nada, no he dicho nada.- Se limitó a pronunciar Minato mientras mantenía su mirada fija en las manos de Kushina y ocultaba la mayor parte posible de su roja cara en inclinando la cabeza y dejando caer su flequillo.

-Vale.- Kushina no se cuestionó las respuesta de su amigo y empezó a zarandearse en las piernas de Minato hacia delante y hacia atrás frotando, inconscientemente, su sexo contra este.- Mina-chan, enséñame más sellos fáciles.

Minato volvió a insultar por lo bajo. Si Kushina seguía haciendo eso, su por ahora "pequeño problema" acabaría por convertirse en un "ENORME PROBLEMA" y si esto sucedía, no habría dios que lo librara de su pecado.

-Kushina.- Dijo este intentando sonar lo más neutral posible. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente, ni cabe decir que el sudor frío se calentó a medida que se deslizaba por la piel de Minato por obvias razones.

-Mina-chan, ¿estás bien?- Kushina se dispuso a acercarle la mano a la frente. Había notado que la temperatura corporal de su mejor amigo había comenzado a aumentar. Se preguntó si tenía fiebre y quería comprobarlo.

Pero Minato la detuvo con una mano y con la otra la hizo levantarse para salir corriendo al cuarto de baño, dejando a una confusa pelirroja en el salón de su casa.

Nada más entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta, Minato tuvo que bajarse los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos para liberar de una vez por todas su "molestia". De hecho, dio gracias a Kami que Kushina no se hubiera enterado de la bomba que estaba provocando. Se sentó en el váter y esperó, sabía que su compañera iría en su busca. Pero al parecer, pasaba demasiado calor y se decidió por desnudarse entero. De todas maneras, ella no podía entrar al baño con la puerta cerrada y el pestillo echado.

-Minato, ¿estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar Kushina.

-Estoy bien. Kushina, vete.- Minato escuchó silencio al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Te has enfadado conmigo?- Se escuchó la voz de la chica que parecía algo triste y apagada.

Minato no contestó. Se colocó la mano derecha en la boca para no hacer ningún ruido vergonzoso que pudiera delatarlo.

-Oye, si estás enfadado conmigo lo siento, ¿vale? Si quieres, podemos hacerlo a tu manera. En serio.

Minato apresó su miembro, rojo y lleno de venas. Estaba a punto de eyacular y solo le había bastado con que su mejor amiga se rozara un poco con él. Era lamentable. Minato pensó que definitivamente estaba enfermo. El chico ahogó todo lo que pudo un leve gemido mientras se rociaba con su propia semilla la cara, el cuello, el torso y el abdomen. No podía aguantar más. Solo esperaba que Kushina no lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿He?- La voz de Kushina lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. ¿Lo había descubierto? ¿Tan fuerte había gemido? Tendría que haber tirado de la cadena para que el agua hiciera su característico ruido y así asegurarse una coartada, humillante a su parecer, pero buena coartada. Pero su pensamiento no se hizo realidad, si no que fue a peor cuando escuchó:- Si la puerta no tiene pestillo. En serio.- Se escuchó de la voz de la chica para lamentación de Minato mientras veía con frustración e impotencia como se giraba el pomo de la puerta y esta cedía y se habría rápidamente.

-¡Kushina! ¡No!- Gritó en un arranque de desesperación.

Demasiado tarde. Aunque fue en menos de un segundo en el que Kushina vio el estado de su amigo y cerró la puerta de golpe para luego apoyarse de espaldas a ella completamente sonrojada, esta pudo ver, o al menos recordaba con perfecta claridad, a un Minato sentado en el váter, desnudo, con todos y cada uno de sus marcados músculos manchados de un fluido que, aunque le era imposible, prefería no averiguar de dónde había salido.

-¡Mierda!- Esta vez no pudo contenerse y Minato lo gritó a pleno pulmón.

-¡Lo… Lo siento! ¡En serio!- Gritó Kushina a punto de estallar en lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloraba? Ella era una chica fuerte y lo sabía. Pero el hecho de pensar que tras verlo en ese estado tan íntimo había hecho cabrear a su amigo a niveles inimaginables… ¡Mierda! El grito de Minato había batido, desde lejos, todos los records del mayor sonido proveniente de la garganta.- ¡No quería hacerlo! ¡En serio! ¡Lo siento! ¡En serio!- Kushina rompió a llorar. No sabía si era porque había destruido la confianza que su amigo tenía en ella o porque creía que este no volvería a hablarla, siquiera a mirarla el resto de su, ahora infeliz, vida.

Minato advirtió los sollozos de la chica mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse a una velocidad endemoniadamente rápida.- ¡Kushina! ¡Espera!.- Salió detrás de ella. No podía dejarlo así. Debía aclarar las cosas antes de que su amiga no volviera a dirigirle la palabra. Al menos debía intentar explicarse. Y aunque sonara muy raro el hecho de que quisiera explicarla que se la ponía dura solo con pensar en ella de forma alocada, al menos iba a hacer el esfuerzo de confesar sus pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones por ella. Si, tal vez ella se lo tomara como si le estuviera hablando un, con el perdón de la palabra, puto maníaco casi violador. Pero al menos no se quedaría con el mal trago de que nunca pudo explicar por qué pasó lo que pasó.- ¡Espera!- La agarró de los hombros antes de que esta abriera la puerta de la casa y la obligó a girarse.- ¡Escúchame! ¡Luego te puedes ir!

Kushina lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos a la cara. Luego bajo la cabeza para advertir que su mejor amigo la estaba semi abrazando, completamente desnudo y manchado de semen, en la entrada. Minato también se dio cuenta y se apartó de golpe de ella, una vez más, completamente rojo.

-¡Perdón!- Gritó Minato.

Kushina estaba temblando. Se limpió los ojos con una mano e intentó calmarse.

-Vale.- Kushina hizo el enorme esfuerzo por no desmayarse allí mismo.- Te escucho.- Dijo sin apartar su mirada de la cara de su amigo. Más que nada porque la convenía no hacerlo.

-Lo siento Kushina.- Empezó disculpándose. Creía que era lo mejor en ese momento.- No quería gritarte de esa manera. Es que…- Meditó un poco su respuesta.- No quería que me vieras así…- Volvió a meditar.- Así de… Lamentable.

-¿Qué?- Kushina lo miró sorprendida.- ¡No! ¡Soy yo la que tendría que disculparme! ¡Siempre me dices que tengo que llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a ningún sitio! ¡Pero nunca te hago caso! ¡Creía que estabas enfadado conmigo por eso! ¡En serio!

-No estoy enfadado contigo, Kushina.- Minato tranquilizó un poco el tenso ambiente que se había formado desde hacía un rato en la sala con su, algo más animado, comentario.- No podría enfadarme contigo.- Se escuchó por lo bajo.- Creía que eras tú la que se había enfadado conmigo por… Por verme así.- Si lo pensaba bien. Minato seguía desnudo y Kushina lo estaba viendo. Aunque eso ahora era lo que menos le importaba, prefería quitarle otro peso de encima a la pelirroja- Bueno… Será mejor que me vista antes.

-Minato.- Llamó Kushina con voz tenue, casi inaudible.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que antes de vestirte… Deberías ducharte.- Dijo señalando con su dedo índice el tronco del rubio mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo. A Minato le pareció escuchar una risa de parte de Kushina.- Bueno…- La risa se hacía más audible.- A no ser que quieras manchar tu nueva ropa con tu líquido.- Más fuerte. Kushina seguía mirando al suelo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, se estaba riendo de él. ¿De qué se reía? ¿Tanta gracia le hacía verlo así?

Inconscientemente, el enfado que la risa de Kushina había provocado en Minato, se borró para dar paso a la risa. Si, empezó el también con una risa leve, que fue volviéndose más fuerte hasta que al final no pudo ocultarlo más y comenzó a reírse fuertemente junto con su amiga. No lo entendía, pero en ese momento tampoco se esforzó por entenderlo. Rieron y rieron hasta que no pudieron más.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Concluyó al final Minaro.- Iré a ducharme.- Dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de baño.

-¿Te traigo la ropa?- Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, por favor, Kushina. Gracias.- Afirmó Minato mientras encendía la llave de la ducha y se metía bajo las frías gotas.

Kushina no fue a coger ropa para su mejor amigo. Si no que se tiró en la cama del cuarto de este y se tumbó adoptando una posición fetal, con la cara cubierta entre sus dos manos y completamente roja. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Ni ella misma lo entendía. O tal vez sí, pero no quería aceptarlo. No quería aceptar que había huido, evitado el problema. Seguramente haría como si no hubiera visto ni hecho nada esa tarde. Se iría a su casa a dormir y mañana seguiría con su día a día. Hablaría con Minato sobre cosas triviales como si nunca hubiera ocurrido lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

…

¡Imposible! No podría hacerlo. No podría evadir ese problema eternamente. Algún día tendría que encararlo sí o sí. Además lo que no podría nunca olvidar la chica fue la situación en la que se lo encontró. Con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre estos le era más fácil revivir el recuerdo. Revivir la imagen de su mejor amigo en esa situación. Sí, a Minato desnudo. Podía recordar con perfecta claridad todos y cada uno de los marcados músculos que este tenía repartido por todo su cuerpo. Esos fuertes brazos y esas torneadas pero para nada desproporcionadas piernas. Su pecho, tan marcado que podría coger un rotulador y pinta con exactitud las líneas que marcaban donde empezaba y donde acababa este. Y no había que olvidarse de su abdomen. Podría tirarle chocolate líquido por todo alrededor y hacerle una foto, por que se podría confundir perfectamente con una tableta de chocolate gigante. Tan exquisito. Así es como a Kushina le parecía Minato en aquella imagen. Todo manchado de semen, ¡¿Y qué más daba?! Si se manchaba ella podría limpiarlo gustosamente en la ducha. No que va, ni eso, lo tumbaría al suelo y lo limpiaría con su lengua, pasando esta por cada rincón, por cada trozo de piel, por cada parte de Minato. Después de limpiar su tronco podría llegar más abajo y… ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?! Sí, Kushina empezaba a pensar que se había puesto enferma. Porque esos pensamientos no eran normales. Mucho menos en ella.

-¡Kushina!- Llamaba Minato desde un lugar no muy lejano. Se dirigía hacia su cuarto. Justo donde ella estaba.

Kushina se levantó para abrir el armario y sacar su ropa cuando se notó muy húmeda en cierta zona de su anatomía. Ahora era ella la que tenía derecho a soltar todas las maldiciones que quisiera del mundo.

-Mierda.- Masculló ella.

-¿Todavía no habías terminado? Entiendo que las mujeres sois muy selectas a la hora de vestiros. Pero sin duda era algo que no esperaba de ti.- Se rio Minato. Había aparecido de repente a su lado con tan solo una toalla cubriéndole lo suficiente mientras dejaba a libre visión su pecho.

-¡Ca… Calla y vístete!- No supo en qué momento ocurrió. Tal vez eran tan buenos amigos que no se podían permitir que algo como lo sucedido en el baño los separara. Pero por primera vez desde sus muchos años de amistad, a Kushina si que le entraron ganas de salir corriendo para no volverlo a ver.

-Pe… Perdón.- Se disculpó en seguida Minato al ver que el hecho de intentar hacer reír de nuevo a su amiga había dado el efecto contrario al esperado.

-No es nada.- Kushina debía evitar la mirada de Minato a toda costa. Esta completamente sonrojada y muy húmeda. No era buena idea que, después de la escena en el baño, este se diera cuenta de lo que la estaba sucediendo.- Mejor me voy a casa ya. Nos vemos mañana.- Era lo mejor. Prefería largarse de allí antes de que su amigo bajara la Mirado y notara el tembleque que tenía por todo el cuerpo Kushina.

Para su desgracia. Minato si lo notó.

-Kushina, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó con preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-Sí. Bien. Me voy.- Kushina se disponía a coger la puerta. Pero Minato la cogió de la cintura. Solo la cogió de la cintura.

-Si es por lo de…- Minato no pudo continuar su frase cuando le pareció escuchar un gemido de parte de ella.- Kushina…

-Minato. Durante nuestra clase de sellos… ¿Por qué saliste corriendo al baño?- Se atrevió a preguntar Kushina sin mirar a la cara a Minato y con la voz más suave posible.

-¿Qué?- Minato no supo dar una respuesta.

Kushina esta vez se atrevió a encararlo.- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo al baño? ¿Por qué estabas desnudo? ¿Por qué tenías por todo el cuerpo restos de…

-¡Por que estabas encima de mí!- Soltó sin pensar Minato evitando así que Kushina continuara con el humillante interrogatorio.

-Porque… Estaba encima de ti.- Kushina meditó la respuesta sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.- Porque… Yo… Yo estaba… Encima…

-Me excité contigo encima mío, sí. Deberías aprender a reconocer las reacciones que puedes llegar a causar en los hombres sin que te des cuenta.

-¿Te excitaste?- Preguntó Kushina volviendo a reanudar su interrogatorio. ¿Por qué…

-¡Porque me gustas!- Contestó rápidamente Minato sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Porque te gusto…- Volvió a reflexionar Kushina en voz alta.

Entonces Minato lo notó. Había estado abrazado a ella desde la cintura. Podía notar su elevada temperatura. Ahora ascendía más. Estaba más y más caliente que de costumbre, que ya era decir poco.

-Kushina.- A riesgo de meter la pata. Minato soltó su abrazo de la cintura de su amiga. Esta sin pensarlo mucho se acercó al pecho de Minato y apoyó su frente en este.

-Tú también.- Respondió. Pero Minato apenas alcanzó a escucharlo.

-¿Qué?

Kushina no era de las que repetían las cosas. Ella se explicaba una vez, si lo entendías bien y si no también. Pero esta vez haría una excepción. Rodeó el cuello de Minato y acercó sus labios a este hasta fundirse con él en un tímido pero cálido beso. En cualquier otra situación y por muchas fantasías que este tuviera sobre la pelirroja, la primera reacción de Minato hubiera sido separarse inmediatamente. Esta vez tan solo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, para próximamente cerrarlos suavemente y disfrutar de este.

El caso es que la cosa podría haberse detenido ahí. En vez de eso Kushina empezó a tocar con sus manos el tronco que Minato otorgaba a su libre disposición. A Kushina le faltaban manos. Después de tanto tiempo conteniéndose para que su efusividad no le hiciera perder la cordura y se lanzara encima de Minato. Pero ahora podía tocarlo. Todo lo que ella quisiera.

Pasó sus manos por su abdomen. Subió luego por su pecho hasta alcanzar la cumbre de sus fuertes hombros. Se aferró fuertemente a su espalda cuando el beso se intensificó, volviéndose cada vez más fogoso y salvaje. Kushina entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de Minato cuando este la alzó por la cintura para poder besarla mejor. En el proceso, la toalla de Minato deshizo su agarre y cayó al suelo. Minato depositó a Kushina suavemente en su cama, para luego continuar la secuencia de besos mientras se abría paso entre las ropas de la ninja para poder tocar su nívea piel. Se sintió estremecer cuando vio que Kushina le llevaba delantera, tocando y masturbando su miembro, una vez más, erguido en toda su longitud. Minato aprovechó esta oportunidad. Si ella podía tocarlo así entonces él también debería tener ese derecho. Empezó dando un masaje a los pechos de la chica a través del sujetador. Lo gemidos de Kushina solo aumentaba la temperatura del ambiente. Minato entonces se atrevió a subir el sujetador para poder tener mayor accesibilidad a su cuerpo. Con sus dedos cogió un pezón y lo apretó. Kushina lanzó un pequeño grito de molestia. Esto Minato lo solucionó masajeando con ternura los pechos de esta de nuevo, mientras y beneficiándose del hecho de que Kushina había abierto la boca para gritar, metió su lengua en la húmeda y caliente cavidad de la chica.

Kushina estaba sudando a mares. Deshizo el beso un momento e hizo levantar a Minato dejándolo de masturbar. Este miró a Kushina extrañado. Kushina se quitó la camisa junto con el sujetador. Cogió las manos de Minato y las acercó a sus pechos mientras con sus manos bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y se bajaba, con él, las bragas. Entonces Minato pudo contemplar con exactitud cuan mojada se encontraba su mejor amiga.

Minato acercó un dedo a la entrada de Kushina para empezar a masajear el clítoris. Kushina gemía como una loca mientras abrazaba y besaba a Minato por todo el cuerpo al alcance de sus labios. El ambiente estaba demasiado caliente, y era decir poco. Minato ya no podía aguantarlo más. Abrió las piernas de Kushina y acercó su miembro a su entrada. Empezó a meterlo despacio, mirando lo que hacía cuando de repente tocó lo que parecía ser el himen. Minato se dispuso a romperlo cuando sintió como unas uñas se clavaban con fuerza en sus hombros mientras un sollozo se escuchaba de los labios de Kushina. Minato entonces la miró a la cara. Kushina tenía los párpados tan abiertos que se le podrían salir los ojos de las cuencas si eso fuera posible. Una lágrima se dejó caer por el rostro de la chica. Minato sintió la tensión en la vagina de la chica. No podía avanzar así.

-Tranquila.- La consoló.

Kushina seguía en la misma posición, sin mirar a ningún sitio.

-Tranquila.- Repitió.

Kushina no se movía.

-Tranquila.- Minato se hacercó a su cara despacio y sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco.- Respira.

El pecho de Kushina empezó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-Muy bien. Tranquila. Cuando estés preparada.

Kushina seguía mirando al techo, sus párpados se cerraron un poco y Minato sintió como la vagina de Kushina se relajaba, dando ahora un fácil acceso hacia esta.

Minato entró despacio. Vió en el proceso como otra lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de su amante. Se acercó más a ella para sellar sus labios con un beso y se quedó quieto.

Estuvieron sin moverse un buen rato.

Las manos de Kushina dejaron sus hombros para irse a la espalda de su amigo y abrazarlo con manos y piernas mientras movía sus caderas con insistencia.

Estaba lista.

Minato empezó con un vaivén lento. Cuando la chica pidió más a base de gemidos y caricias, Minato empezó a ir más rápido. Cada vez más rápido. Ahora ya nada ni nadie podría detenerlos en tal estado de embriaguez. Las embestidas en su momento pasaron de "pequeños empujes" a "estocadas bestiales". Definitivamente eso era lo que a ellos les gustaba. Cuando los gritos sustituyeron a los gemidos de excitación ya no pudieron más.

Minato fue el primero en correrse dentro de Kushina. A ella la quedaba un poco, pero el miembro del chico no daba más de sí. Minato entonces lo compensó saliendo de ella y acercándose a su entrada para empezar a meter su lengua y masturbarla acariciando su clítoris. Eso fue el colmo. Kushina lanzó un último grito de satisfacción. Todo su fluido llegó a parar a la boca de Minato, que lo escupió cuando apartó su cabeza de su amiga. La veía jadeando, llorando de excitación y completamente roja. Según Minato, esa imagen era digna de foto.

-Lo siento.- Se volvió a disculpar el rubio.- No me pude aguantar antes.- Dijo entre jadeos cortos.

Kushina lo acercó hasta que quedara sobre la cama, junto a ella, a su misma altura.- Pues cuando te repongas lo tienes que hacer bien.

¿Cómo? ¿Quería más? Minato sabía que las chicas eran multiorgásmicas y todo eso pero… ¡No había pasado ni un condenado minuto!

-Vale.- Sonrió este con ternura.- Pero déjame descansar un poco.

Ese comentario hizo reía a Kushina y sonreír a Minato. Kushina feliz, sonriendo de felicidad.

Eso si era digno de foto.

Más tarde lo volvieron a hacer. Llenando de nuevo la sala de gemidos. Pero esta vez Minato se aguantó y lo hizo bien. Esta vez sí. Kushina lo dejó dormir durmiéndose ella también a su lado. Aprisionada en el abrazo que este le ofrecía. Sin duda, esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente Minato se levantó con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara. Por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad. Se había declarado a Kushina. Había besado a Kushina. Lo había hecho con Kushina. Se había corrido dentro de… ¡Un momento!

-Mierda.- Dijo este cuando recordó lo más importante en una relación sexual con penetración. ¡El preservativo!- Mierda, mierda, mierda.- Se lamentó mientras se levantaba para despertar a Kushina. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ella no estaba en la cama.

Un ruido de cadena y agua lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Kushina acababa de salir del baño ya vestida, duchada y arreglada.

-Buenos días, Mina-chan.- La chica lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kushina. ¿Estás ya vestida?

-Eso parece.- Rió Kushina ante la obviedad.- Tenía que ir corriendo al váter por una urgencia, así que aproveché para vestirme.

A Minato le entró un escalofrío.- ¿Un… Una urgencia? ¿Te refieres a…?- Minato pensaba decir: vómitos. En cambio, fue la respuesta de Kushina la que lo interrumpió.

-Sí. Sentía ganas de vomitar.

-¡Ganas de vomitar!- Exclamó Minato a punto de darle un paro cardíaco. No entendía por qué con tales síntomas ella seguía feliz.- ¿Por qué tenías ganas de vomitar?- Se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Siempre tienes que preguntarlo todo? Pareces mi padre.- Contraatacó Kushina. Minato advirtió el cambio de humor de Kushina.

-¿No será que…?- Minato de nuevo se quedó sin terminar la frase.

-Sí. Me ha bajado la regla. ¿Contento?

-Sí.- Respondió de inmediato y sin pensar. Luego reflexionó su respuesta y se puso muy nervioso cuando Kushina alzó una ceja extrañada.

-Oye, .- Dijo Kushina con una tímida voz. Algo poco normal en ella.

-¿Qué?- Quiso saber este.

-Hoy… ¿Hoy también…? ¿Podrías darme clase de sellos?- Terminó por preguntar.

Minato sonrió calmado. Y con ternura.

-Por supuesto Kushina. Pero esta vez…

"Esta vez seré yo quien dirija las clases".

 **En fin. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os a gustado? ¿No? ¿Queréis matarme? ¿Besarme? Me disculpo si he revivido algún trauma con esta historia. Quiero hacer saber que mi intención no es si no entretener al público con mi imaginación.**

 **En fin chicos/as. Gracias por leer. Si os ha gustado, por favor, un review nunca está de más.**


End file.
